


Drizzling

by ReinAya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asthma, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinAya/pseuds/ReinAya
Summary: Have you ever imagine to share an umbrella with someone you like? Just like in many shoujo manga, where they ended up doing romantic things when the rain stopped—standing on the bridge, holding hands, with the sunset as the background. Well, that was what I thought, but the rain now was-"Fuck off, Oikawa."





	Drizzling

**Author's Note:**

> LAZARUS
> 
> Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate  
> I don't take any profit from this fic.  
> This fic’s intended for pleasure only.

It's pouring rain, and I forgot to bring an umbrella. If my fans caught me like this I'll probably die in shame right at that time. I can't just break through, tomorrow there's an exam—I couldn’t get sick because of a silly reason. 

The place where I am standing right now is in front of the faculty's terrace, I walking backwards as the rain started getting heavier with strong wind too. Without realizing there's someone behind me who also unconscious because his head looked down, busy with the book he read.

_ Brukkk _

I looked back as a 'sorry' falling out from my mouth. A man who held his (white) hair—moan in pain—and turned to the front. "Ah!" We both yelped together.

"Suga-chan!" I screamed, either because I am happy or I want to beat the thunder sound. He hissed, "Aren't I already told you to stop called me with that name?" He pulled my ear. While holding my ear that heating up, I pouted and said, "But there are no other people but us in here!"

Well, that's true, I think it's only us who (always) be the last one left the faculty building. I looked at the sky and said, "I don't think the rain will stop anytime soon. He coughed sarcastically and smirked as the answer, "Well, I don't need to enter the meteorology faculty to know such a thing, Mr Prodigy." I make a pissed face and told him, "You really have a shit personality, huh?"

He laughed. "Well, sorry for you to fall in love with someone like me."

oO0Oo

Waiting for an hour straight and the rain doesn't seem to stop until tomorrow probably? I looked at Suga who was busy again with his book. I looked again at the sky, the rain is subsiding as I look at Suga and offer him an idea. "Suga-chan, do you bring an umbrella?" He nodded, as I clenched my fist and screamed with joy in my heart. "Let's share, then!" He frowned and I smiled brightly.

Have you ever imagine to share an umbrella with someone you like? Just like in many shoujo manga, where they ended up doing romantic things when the rain stopped—standing on the bridge, holding hand, with the sunset as the background. Well, that was what I thought, but the rain now was-

"Fuck off, Oikawa," Suga swore. We stopped on the middle of the road, the rain getting heavier as you can hear it from the sound when the water hit the umbrella—piercing. I moved my eyes, looking for a shelter. Nothing, but I remembered a place that wasn't too far from where we are right now. "Suga-chan." I took a deep breath as Suga looked onto me with such a pissed face.

"Let's run, it's not far." I pull his hand along as I started to run.

oO0Oo

"Oikawa!" I ignored his yell. He tried to withdrew his hand as I tighten it up. "Oikawa! Wait!" Suga screeched and finally let go his hand from mine. I stopped and looked to the umbrella in my hand that already broken, the canopy detached from the stretcher. "Where-" He tried to speak and controlled his breath at the same time, but looked like he can’t. Bowing down and holding his chest, he exhaled heavily. I looked around, a bus station, that would be a nice place to calm. "Suga, can you walk there?" He looked to the place I pointed out and nodded.

We sat on the bench of the bus shelter, he opened his bag and searched for something, an inhaler. Just like what I thought it first, asthma. He looked at me and huffed. "You already know even without an explanation from me, don't you?"

I didn’t answer, or maybe I didn't know what is the best answer to the situation. "I'm trying to hide it as best as I can but then-" He stood and approached me, "then you come and destroy everything!" He clapped my cheeks. He asked me while I whined, "So, where are we heading to?"

I answered softly, so soft that he didn't hear it, "You're really quiet when you're like this, huh?"

oO0Oo

The sky only drizzling a few moments later. Suga stood and patted my shoulder, "Let's continue." I answered it with a question, "Where?" Turning his head across the street and pointed out to a minimarket. "First let's buy an umbrella and then..." He turned to me and smiled. "Show me the way, sir."

oO0Oo

"By the way, Oikawa." We walked under the new umbrella we just bought and only the sound of rain that accompany us from earlier. "You never told me the reason you liked me, right?" Suga stopped and stared at me. "We never talked about this seriously before." I frowned, "I'm always serious, Suga-chan." After being silent for a long time, I let out my voice.

"No, you're not." Suga took hold of the umbrella that I brought. "I know you, Oikawa. You're-"

"Because you never give me an answer, Suga-chan. You just laughed every time I asked—I mean confess—you!" I interrupted him and looked down. "I will never give an answer for a person who doesn't serious with what he said!"

“Then why you laughed along with me after that? Like your confessed was nothing but a joke? You laughed along to save your pride, right?”

No answer from me and he continued, "You are afraid if I reject you, aren't you?" I flinched as I hear that, looked to the eyes in front of me and said, "What makes you so curious about this? If you need  _ a reason _ , hmmm..." Without realizing, I staring at him sharply. "Do you need a reason if you want to sleep after not sleeping for hours?"

His reply was, "I think I ever heard it somewhere." But I ignored it. "Listen here, Suga."

The rain stopped so sudden, without no one of us realizing it. I said that sentence as the umbrella fell from my hand and I took his hand, gripped them but not hard enough to make Suga hurt. He looked shocked, didn't think there would be an incident like this happening so fast that he was silent for a moment to think for it, but he laughed. He covers his mouth with his palm, that was seen by me as something that really cute. Plus, his face started blushing, that was cuteness overload for sure.

His laughter still holds out even when we started walking. "Suga-chan, please stop." His laughed got louder, "Stop it, Suga-chan. I can't relate to what are you laughing for." And now he held his stomach—he laughed silent now. I stepped on a puddle, on purpose, of course, the water squirted to Suga's pants. He stopped his laughed and looked at me with a different face 180 degrees from the one before, "What're yo-"

But his sentence cut off by another squirted water I made.

"Oikawa, stop it already!" He countered back and ran five steps forward, I ran chasing him. He continued running but slow enough for me to catch up, "If you do this because of my laugh just now," He didn’t finish his sentence but he laughed again. "Suga! Turn left!" I warned him and he fell over hearing that. When I arrived in where he was, I held his hand and took a deep breath, "We’ll go to my flat." I said flatly.

"Huh!? Why so?" He frowned, disagreed. "We're both wet, Suga. You'll get cold if you're like that until your flat." I closed the umbrella that opened from earlier, taking his hand and walked towards my flat.

oO0Oo

We stopped in front of a door written 101 on it, I searched the key of the door in my bag and Suga commented, "Wow, such a prodigy to live in such this place." The door opened and the first thing I said when I and Suga already inside is, "You'll take a bath a first, Suga-chan. I will prepare something warm to drink." Taking off my jacket, I pointed out where the bathroom was and walked to the bedroom to take a change and a towel for Suga. 

He received the clothes and walked towards the bathroom, stopped just before he entered the bathroom, "How about you?" He turned to me and ask. "You go first, Suga-chan~" I answered lightly, he shrugged dan entered. Soon after that, the bathroom’s door opened and Suga’s head came out from there. "Wanna take a bath together?"

I blushed when I heard his question, "Suga~! We’re just dating a few hours ago! No, Suga." He kept looking at me,  _ so? _ I was sure that my face getting redder, “Not now, Suga-chan.” He laughed and closed the door again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Valentine related, but I just need an excuse to post after being dead for ages (*ゝ∀･)v
> 
> English isn't my native language, so if anything doesn't make any sense, sorry for the inconvenience.  
> Feel free to leave critics and comments (*＾∀ ゜)  
> Thank you for reading! c⌒っ╹v╹ )っ
> 
> Shout at me on twitter @otakunyans


End file.
